LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO
by Nivchan
Summary: Mikan Sakura didn't want anything to do with Med Student Natsume Hyuuga, but was it too much to ask for?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE_

* * *

 _LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO_

 _NIV-CHAN_

CHAPTER 1

I'm Mikan Sakura a normal 17 year old teenager. Except for the fact that my parents think I'm crazy. I mean who the hell would call a person crazy for hearing weird voices and seeing different worlds…..well to me it's normal and regular. My mom says that I started acting weird when I was 6 or so. Ha! Now the best way to describe me instead of saying I'm pretty is…weird. Ever since I was 11 I had to live in a mental institution but now at the moment I'm staying at the NH medical hospital. I'm glad it's not something starting with the word mental. I came here because my parents thought it would be nice to be somewhere open and free. Of course I was going to stay here only for a couple of weeks. I mean who am I kidding. All the whatsoever treatments I'm getting surely cost a fortune.

Though I've never attended a normal high school, I've always had to have private classes as if I'll ever get to be healthy and make a living. Actually I like those classes because they make me concentrate on something rather than trying to snap out of some scary world I've created myself.

"Oh honey it seems you are awake", my little bubbles of thoughts vanished as soon as I saw Ms Serena the best nurse I've ever seen in these four days of stay. She always calls me sweetly unlike the others.

"Ms Serena are there any visitors for me today?". God, I haven't seen my mom for nearly 2 days! I'm not trying to be whiny or anything, but it does scare me to be alone in this hospital which is not only open for mad people like me.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check after you drink your morning pill." Her sad eyes made it much clear that I had none.

The mild knock on the door woke me up from my troubled dream. I was surprised to see Youichi my little baby brother running in to my arms. Oh I can't say how much I've missed him.

"Mikan, how are you feeling now?" _Mom!_ "Better than I was." Even from afar I could see her struggling to hide her un warned tears. I wish I could tell her how much I want to be with them.

"Sorry for being unable to visit you. You know, Youichi's pre-school work and other…"

"I know mom." I stopped her from saying more because I hated to hear her being all sorry for this worthless person I am. Letting me stay in this posh hospital is more than enough for me, even if it's only for a few days.

"Mimi are you going to come with us". Oh Youichi…

"I will…only if you promise to be a good." He did a cute pout at me. Oh… will I ever be able to have a normal life with my brother before he grows up into some different Youichi.

Mom watched as Youichi and I ran all over the place playing run and catchers…. I was having a good run after a long time when I suddenly hit something hard. I lifted my head to apologize….and kept on starring into those deep crimson eyes at a loss of words. I can't even describe how breathtakingly beautiful this person looked. Messy raven hair and beautiful eyes…those words kept on chanting in my mind as a mantra.

"Hey, Watch where you are going ..little girl." The charm I was enchanted in, broke as soon as I heard those words that escaped his lips. God! Such a hot face for a complete moron. I mean _little girl?!_

"Mimi, aren't you gonna catch me" oh I totally forgot Youichi.

"I am! You just run two rounds, after that I'll come running to catch you."Youichi went off running happily. First, I have to clear something with this bastard.

"Excuse me? Yeah I will, and thanks for the advice little boy!" haha…serves him right.

"Huh? Whatever." Just that? Disappointment flooded over me. Because I was hoping to have a good fight after a long time.

Even though Mr arrogant left, my heart was beating furiously inside my ribcage for no reason. Geez am I that tired from running a little with Youichi?

Once again I drifted into my dreary hallucinations. This time I saw a little girl running around me with a cute pouting face. A _little girl….?_

I was so sad to see mom and Youichi go. Today was such a wonderful day except for the part about meeting Mr A. I walked around the hospital garden for a while to stop myself from regretting for not doing so. I mean I won't be staying here forever. I'll have to return to that crappy stuffed mental asylum again. Just the thought of it made my stomach churn.

"Mikan! Mikan!" I jerked awake. All this time I had been sleeping on the garden bench. I am quite surprised to have such a peaceful nap after a long time.

"MIKAN!" I looked around to find the source of that sound. After a few seconds I was able to see Hotaru waving at me. Happiness enveloped me. _Hotaru!_ The girl who made me realize how worth this life is.

I haven't told this to anyone. When I came to this hospital four days ago, I kind of had this bazzare idea of committing suicide. Now I can't believe I tried to do it, but yes, I went to the 24th floor of the building and practically stepped on the edge of the balcony. Suddenly I was pulled down by a girl with short raven hair and a pair of intimidating but soft amethyst eyes. I had no idea where she came from. I was immediately slapped hard by her. I know it sounds harsh and painful. At that time it was like a blessing that snapped me into reality.

Ever since that day I'm grateful to her…well not to mention the fact that she said I was kind of irritating. But deep down I know that she likes my presence as much as I like hers. The thing which makes it harder to leave this hospital is not about leaving this comfortable area, but having to leave Hotaru, a friend I was unable to make at other places….and the saddest thing is that will I ever be able to see her again? Hotaru my dear friend was diagnosed as a heart patient a few years ago…she had been living here from that day onwards because her parents could afford all the costs here. The thought of it made my eyes blur with tears….

"BAKA! Can't you hear me! I've been calling you for like hours…"

" I'm sorry…" I quickly dashed the tears before she could notice.

"We are late… doctor Narumi will go bananas if we skip the sessions." I couldn't help giggling. Dr. Narumi being mad. Now that's something worth watching.

"Hotaru.. shall we skip…." Before I could finish, she grabbed me by the wrist and stomped out of the garden till we reached the 'a better day' room which always has an open discussion session once a day with all the kids who have long time diseases.

Hotaru sat near Tsubasa and Misaki whom I don't know much about. But they are so caring and cheerful even though they are 2 years older than me and Hotaru. I carelessly grabbed a chair and sat next to Hotaru. I searched the room to find Dr. Narumi and instead, my eyes locked with a pair of familiar crimson eyes, now where did I see them before? _Holly crap!_ What is _he_ doing here? I tried to feign calmness in my eyes, while my heart was doing those weird summersaults which I never knew could be done. Am I sick?

I unconsciously kept staring in his direction. That's when I noticed him acting all gentlemen with a girl I've never seen before. Then the bitter truth hit me. This guy might also be having some disease too, right? The thought made me feel guilty for thinking all those bad things about him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Narumi.

"Hello folks" He was practically beaming at us. I slightly giggled unable to hide my happiness to see the cheerful as ever Dr. Narumi. I know this sounds crazy, but during these few days I've been here made me feel as if I've known this place and its people for years. I barely even knew anybody from that asylum.

"I have good news for all of you…the owner of this hospital Mr….." Once again my mind was disturbed by voices and sounds that I've never heard….and I felt myself being drifted far faraway again.

"Mimi did you hear that?" Tsubasa kun's voice pulled me back in to reality. He started calling me Mimi after hearing Youichi doing the same. Ever since that day he used that to tease me. To tell you the truth I kind of liked to hear him call me that. It made me feel as if Youichi was really here with me. Of course I wouldn't dare to say that to him.

"Hear what?" I whispered afraid that someone will scold me for not listening, though it wasn't my fault that my mind keeps on leaving my consciousness.

"The son of the owner will be doing a check up with us". Check up? What's he talking about? I don't understand a word. Tsubasa seemed to not hear me. I wonder whether he has the same problem that I have.

I tried to pay attention for what Dr. Narumi was saying.

"….and the son of the owner is…." Son of the owner? You mean he has a son, doing a check up on us? Seriously!

Dr. Narumi gestured at someone. It means Mr. whatsoever has a son and he's among us? Now that's interesting….could it be Tsubasa kun…I mean he seems all gentlemen like and friendly unlike the others. Especially better than Mr. A, who seems to be wearing a nonchalant look. What's with him and his poker face?

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" He practically shouted those words. Oh, so it's not Tsubasa kun…silly me. Right now _he_ was the one that told me the owner has a son...hmmmm…..

To my utter disbelief, Mr. A stood up and marched up to the front wearing that same kind of I-don't care look. _What the hell!_ He is no patient but the owner's son?! Which makes _him_ the owner of this bloody rich hospital…. The worse thing is, I out of all the people had planted a really bad impression on him, the rich bastard! I started cursing myself for not keeping my mouth to myself.

I stared at him as he took the mike out of Dr. Narumi's hand and started talking.

"Hey, people… I'm as you all know Natsume Hyuuga the son of ….. well as you call him, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm 20 years old… and I'm a medical student at Howard's university…" I can't take it anymore…he's not just rich, he's a medical student too! I felt the sudden urge to throw up. Don't take me wrong, I'm not at all jealous. Well who am I kidding here.

"…as I entered my father's hospital today…I bumped into a girl" _what the…?_ He's talking about me! I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment…I'm really grateful that I didn't mention anything about this to Hotaru…

"Her temper made me doubt whether I was in the correct hospital" everyone in the room gasped, as if to say `who dares to show her temper in front of the lord'. God, do I have to apologize to him for saying those if I want to stay in his hospital?

"she actually called me `little boy'.." he said this in a playful way as if he really enjoyed being called one. The others laughed a little unsure whether it was the right thing to do. Stupid me… I should have called him….an old hag. I gave a slight giggle for my own secret joke and that drew Mr….no…what was it….ah yes, Natsume's attention. For a second there he had a smirk plastered on his face…well I'm not sure whether it really happened or not… because the next minute he had a really serious face on.

"…and I'm hoping to stay here for a while and do a few researches for one of my uni projects….I would really appreciate your help on this. I will be choosing a few of you randomly and will be consulting them for a time period." This made a few girls in the room squeak in delight.

 _Whoa…._ we basically have to talk with him about our problems? I'd rather die. I could practically see Hyuuga laughing like crazy when he hears about my mental illness… Creepy….. Then again I'm not the only person here which means the chance of me being chosen as one of his lab rats is pretty close to zero. Phew….

"So let me choose the first lucky candidate" he said while looking around the room with a mischievous glint in his bored eyes. Now I'm having a bad feeling about this. Yikes, wasn't he going to draw lots?

Most of the young girls in the circle held their breaths as if they are hoping he'd chose them. Now who's the crazy person? Certainly not me.

"Hmmm…how about that little girl over there" he said as he pointed at…um…me? Damn.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So this is my very first fanfic ever! Well technically this is not my first time writing so yeah I hope you all liked it.**

 **-Niv**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

I woke up screaming from that dreadful nightmare I had…. I saw an old person stuck in something that looked like a car, she was helplessly looking into my hazel eyes…

I jerked my head up and saw Ms Serena wearing a worried face….Oh was it that loud to bring my nurse out of the staff room which was like ten rooms away?

"Honey I think you should go meet Mr Hyuuga today." Mr Hyuuga? Why the owner? God, did my parents forget to pay my hospital bills….

As if reading my mind she gave a wide smile and said, "Oh honey I meant Mr Natsume Hyuuga."

 _Crap!_ I totally forgot that. Yesterday I barely escaped those envy eyes of all the girls. Hotaru was really happy for me as always. I wish I could tell her how much I dreaded talking to Natsume whom I had started off the wrong foot. Well no, I don't want to make Hotaru worry for nothing.

"Yes I will"

I said, after I noticed Ms Serena looking at me expecting an answer. Yeah right, like I'm looking forward in being his lab rat. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Oh I hate this. Why did he have to choose _me_ out of all the others? Could it be that he's planning to have his revenge.

The thought alone made a shiver run down my spine. Well then I shouldn't be the one looking for him. If he needs me he would have to come down himself and I will make sure he never finds me. And he will finally give up and bug some other patient instead. I gave myself a satisfactory grin and got out of the bed to go hunt Hotaru.

I was walking down the hospital corridor when I saw Dr Narumi heading my way. Oh no…he'll kill me if he found out about me not drinking that blue pill for days. I wonder whether Ms Serena noticed that. I quickly turned around a nearby corridor and felt myself bumping into someone. Oh god, these days I'm having a series of bumpings…. well correction, it's not just a series…it's the repeat telecast of it. How on earth did I manage to bump on to this guy again? _Great!_ I'd rather head Dr Narumi's way and confess my crime instead.

Without saying a word he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into an expensive looking room and closed the door. _What the…?_ Is this his way of having revenge, acting like a pervert?

He looked at me intensely and pushed me to the wall, pinning both my hands with his own to the wall. I was so dumbstruck that I couldn't really think of what I should do next. Do I have to kick him? No no….pushing him hard would be the wisest thing to do.

Before I could do anything he finally started talking.

"Why the hell did you do _that_ idiot?" _Who is he calling an idiot?!_

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I would prefer if you keep your hands off me" I nearly spat those words at him. Well duh? Is this the way a doctor-to-be should act like towards a patient?

"Don't you dare use your smart mouth again" I gave my best oh-I-will look.

"How could you possibly forget to take that blue pill little brat?"

Oh…so that's what this is all about. I was relieved and nervous at the same time. How did he find out about the pill? So many questions loaded upon me.

As if reading my mind, he loosened his grip around my wrists and stared intently at me with his angry crimson eyes. For a second I thought I saw pain in them…as if he was feeling hurt…. But then again that might also be one of my hallucinations.

"How did you know that?" was all I managed to ask.

He took a deep breath as if he's trying to control himself… from what?

"I read your medical reports,"

Oh…so Ms Serena did know my secret…suddenly I felt mad at her. Why did she have to write that in my report? She should have at least warned me.

"Do you know how idiotic you are…?" Yeah….yeah I'm an idiot alright, but what's his problem? It's not like I'm going to die without that pill…Well what does he know about my problem which even the doctors couldn't diagnose properly except for the fact that I'm crazy?

"Okay..okay..I'm sorry. I just couldn't bare that smell and it's disgusting." I confessed.

He let go of my hands and turned away from me. Finally got my personal space.

"Looks like I was right from the start…what are you…a ten year old?!" _Darn it!_ After all that, it always had to end up with this huh?

I opened my mouth to protest and quickly closed it. I didn't want him to make me feel guilty all over again for not drinking that stupid pill. Well what I didn't get was, why was he seemed so pissed with me for a small pill like that? Maybe he couldn't find anything to blame me for. I'm impressed…nice try _little boy!_

"Leave now. It's over for today." He said, taking a seat by his desk. Of course I wasn't going to stay here forever.

I slowly went passed him and out of the door. Well, what was _that_ all about?!

I tiredly came to where Hotaru's room was, hoping she'd console me like she always did – with a couple of insults which I took as compliments.

The door jerked open and I was surprised to find it unlocked. I cheerfully lifted my head to greet Hotaru…and was shocked to see her bed empty and well made.

I suddenly felt like all the blood had been drained out of my system. I stood there wide eyed. My stupid brain refused to think of anything. My legs felt numb and everything around me started to spin.

Darkness swallowed me as I screamed ' _Hotaru_ ' in my head.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hope it was okay (?)**

 **newroz;** Thank you sooo much! :)

 **Thank you for following and adding this to your favourites xox**

 **-Niv**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A. (AW...I WISH I DID)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

I tried to open my eye lids which weighed like a thousand pounds, but failed. I wonder what happened to me...…..then images from earlier replayed in my head. _Oh my god Hotaru!_

I tried to open my eyes again, but this time with a lot of effort because I didn't want to waste time anymore. I was glad when I was able to see…..my room?! How the hell did I end up _here?_

I quickly jumped out of my bed and dashed outside like a crazy cat…..until I saw Hotaru's parents crying outside some strange room. I kept on praying…..praying for my friend whom I didn't get to tell, how much I loved her…to be okay.

I stared at them not knowing what to do next. Do I have to go near them and ask what I could clearly see? Or do I have to run far away from here…..and get myself stuck in one of those unreal worlds- as the doctors say- which weren't this scary? Sheesh, all those imaginary worlds are better.

I saw a doctor coming out of that room wearing an unreadable expression. Is it because he's sorry for what happened? Well, he better be! If they've tried harder none of this might have happened to her. Wait, what is 'this' in the first place? I don't even know what to think any more.

I went closer to hear what he was saying.

"Mr and Mrs Imai, I'm afraid we'll have to perform a heart surgery because that's the only option we are left with," I was relieved and frightened at the same time. Glad for the fact that the worst thing I had imagined hadn't happened; scared for the fact the she will have to face a surgery which was scary as hell.

I didn't go near Hotaru's parents afraid that I'd trouble their moment of solitude.

So instead, I sat on the floor, a few meters away from the surgery room. I had my face buried in my hands, sobbing and praying in my own silent way.

 _You know what…? This is all your fault….you always end up hurting your loved ones, just like you did back then….._

I heard a voice whispering in my head. I tilted my head to see who said that, but I wasn't surprised to see no one near me except for Hotaru's parents. I knew this voice; it was the voice that l always heard….accusing me for things I haven't done. I think the effects of missing that stupid blue pill have started showing off. I mean, I didn't hear this voice during the time I took that pill. Well, I'd rather prefer smelly and disgusting pills over these kind of unauthorised voices.

I shook my head and put my head back into my hiding place; the place that helped me to distance myself, at times I really didn't want to stay in the reality.

I opened my eyes in an effort to get out of the troubled dream I had. I felt warm and heavy, which was quite unusual since I had just one layer of cotton on me, and it was like minus degrees out here.

I turned my head to look at my shoulders, and that's when I saw the thick coat that hung heavily on my shoulders. Am I having a time leap or something like that? I mean there had been weird things happening to me lately. Like; how did this coat end up hanging on my shoulders covering me? How did I wake up in my hospital room when the only place I remember standing last was Hotaru's room?...were all mysteries.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors that swung open. Mr and Mrs Imai, and I stood immediately in unison, all hoping for just one thing; Hotaru's safety.

This time the doctor had a proud smile on his face which meant one thing for sure; Hotaru was back in one piece. Hotaru's parents rushed towards the doctor while I took a few steps towards them, afraid that the Imais' wouldn't like to share this news with anyone.

To my surprise, Mrs Imai who instead of asking the doctor what happened; waved at me motioning me to come there. Did they know I was Hotaru's friend? I felt like doing my favourite octopus dance. Without even wasting a second I ran happily towards them.

"The surgery was a success. Miss Imai's okay now," his smile kind of faded when he opened his mouth to continue.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that she's a heart patient. We can't really tell what will happen in the future, but let's hope for the best"

Immediately I felt all grim again after hearing those words. With my experience in hospitals I've come to understand that 'let's hope for the best' was the nice way of telling us that, the worst was yet to come.

"All I want to ask from you as a doctor is that, don't let her stay alone, make sure you spend quality time with her while you have the time to do so." He said this in a sincere way which made all of us burst into tears.

I couldn't wait till I see Hotaru. I quickly washed and dressed myself in my usual polka dotted PJs, and hurried to her room.

I opened the door and saw Hotaru's parents sitting on her bed…hugging her in a really affectionate way. Hotaru who caught me staring at them, gave me a weak smile.

" _Hotaru!"_

I went running towards her; her parents who saw me coming, gave me a warm smile and went outside as if allowing us to have our own private space.

I gave her a tight hug unable to hide my longing and sadness which hung all over me….while tears sprung out of my eyes without a warning.

Hotaru who usually shooed me away when I tried to hug her; hugged me back with so much affection. Everything we wanted to say to each other was conveyed that way.

We stood there huddled together for a while as she whispered BAKA in to my ears which gave me the sign that, old Hotaru was back again. Oh how much I've missed that attitude of hers.

 **Natsume's POV**

I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have shouted at her, I mean she is a mental patient and what if she has a mental break down or something like that? I'll be in trouble for sure.

I was working in my office, which my dad gave me to work while I did my project….yeah that stupid project where I have to examine other people's problems like I have no problems of my own. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Because of my stupid mouth, I lost the chance of doing a bit of that project.

I was going through one of my medical books, when I saw Ruka, my mate who was doing his project in the other part of the hospital, came bursting into my office.

"Yo, what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"…..huh….huh…the patient you asked for has had a stroke!" he blurted out while gasping for air.

 _What the hell?!_

Miss Imai, the one whom I planned to do the check-up, after I spoilt my chance with that annoying brunette….

As far as I know Imai was a heart patient.

Well, there's nothing I could do.

I stood there reading that book while my mind kept wondering off to what Ruka said. I felt a pang of guilt hitting me. Okay, I think sitting here wouldn't change anything either.

I stood up, and went out of my room hurriedly. I was passing the hall when I saw that same brunette whom I verbally harassed a while ago, standing inside a room in an odd way which made me realize that she was going to pass out…

I ran there immediately in full speed, and was glad to catch her right before she hit the ground. I took her in my arms and carried her to Ms. Serena; who was generous enough to tell me this girl's idiotic crime before.

I later found out that the brunette was a friend of Miss Imai's. Probably the closest, from the way she reacted.

I went to see Miss Imai, who was in the ICU unit. I was mad as hell, when they told me that I wasn't allowed to go in there. Next time I go, I'll make sure to have my surname printed on my shirt….so that they'll know how to behave.

I returned to my office and after a few hours, I thought of going back to see what's happening, because I heard they're doing a surgery on her. I mean I'm practically the owner's son, not that I like being called one, but it was my responsibility to check on the patients too.

As I went there I saw a girl sitting in the corner.

She was practically sitting on the floor; her face buried in her a moment I was horrified to see her there. That's when I realized that she's wearing just her PJs. And what's with it's pattern? Tch...Pink polka dots? _Seriously?!_

Plus it's bloody _cold_ out here. _Is she out of her mind?!_

I raised my eyes to heaven. I mean what will the others think if they saw her sitting there like an orphan?

It didn't take me long to recognize who that girl was. It was none other than the most stubborn, idiotic girl I've ever seen. The brunette! I wasn't even surprised to see her here anymore. Wait, what was her name again? Well guess what, I don't care because there are already a lot of words that suite her.

Without giving it any thought, I found myself removing my coat and putting it on her shoulders. It seems like she was in a deep sleep, because she didn't even move when I did so.

And out of habit I ruffled her messy auburn hair. _Jeez what the hell was wrong with me?_

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked it. Thank you for reading, adding this to your favourites and following this story.**

 **newroz-** Thank you soooooooooo much! Glad you like it.

 **May-** Hey, thanks. Yup, seems like she's okay;)

 **Lexi1989-** Looks like it:)

 **qwertitania-** Thank you:D

 **Thank you guys for reviewing!**

 **-Niv**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN G.A. All credits go to the great Tachibana Higuchi.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

We were in that same discussion room having that same old lecture where Dr. Narumi kept on saying; how special we were _._

 _Yeah right, as if we are blessed to have these kinds of sicknesses_ ; I thought while rolling my eyes.

"I wish I could send a bullet through his head," said Hotaru in her most irritated voice. Without even realizing, a huge laughter broke out of my mouth.

The next thing I noticed happened to be the number of annoyed eyes staring back at me. I slightly bent my head in every direction to let them know that I was sorry.

As I did I so, my eyes caught the gaze of those annoying pair of crimson eyes as well and I unconsciously even glared at him.

Then I suddenly remembered that I'd have to go to his office today as well. Urgh! Great, now he'll sue me for the fact that I glared at him. Thanks to his childish overreacting disorder, I wasn't able to be with Hotaru when she needed me the most.

I swear to god if this time he tries to do something, I'll make sure to file a complaint to the owner… _Oh great_! I forgot he's the owner's stupid son. Do you know how helpless I'm feeling at the moment?!

"Mikan! Could you please tell us how you feel about this?"

My thoughts vanished like bubbles as a gentle voice asked me. I tilted my head to the side a little. This time I saw Dr. Narumi and the others including Mr Overreacting looking at me expectantly….to tell you the truth , I didn't even know what he had been talking about.

Should I ask him to repeat it?! God I'm doomed. Is he asking my opinion on the flower he has in his hand? I cleared my throat to answer. _Here goes nothing…._

"Well Dr Narumi I think it's a really nice one. I hope you get to have it forever."

 _God!_ I never knew that talking about a flower was harder than talking about the history of this whole world. My answer made everyone burst into laughter. Dr Narumi looked uneasy…

"Mikan, do you really hope for that?" he asked playfully but the hurt in his eyes was clearly evident. Did I say something wrong?! Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this. Why did he sound weird?

"Way to go, Mimi!" Tsubasa jokingly punched me, with a wide smile. What did I do to make him look this happy?

"BAKA, I think you should join my company of sarcasm. We could earn a lot of money" Hatoru said in her oh-so boring voice with a . Huh? Sarcasm?

"Could somebody tell me what's happening?!" no one was listening to me. Everybody was having their private talks while laughing and giggling.

"You really don't know what's happening huh?" a voice came from behind me interrupting my reverie. I jerked my head and saw a smirking Natsume, leaning forward on the chair right beside me, as he spoke.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I accused. I mean, wasn't he sitting in the opposite side of the room a few minutes ago?

"Well polka, that's none of your business. So you really wanted to show off that big mouth of yours? But then again that gay guy deserves it…" he continued in a mischievous voice.

Who's Polka?! What's he talking about?!

"If you are jealous because I was generous enough to compliment that little flower, I believe you should back off now." I don't know why I felt so confident to say that, but it feels better now that I've voiced out my thoughts.

Natsume looked at me questioningly but the way he did it made it clear that I was playing right into his hands.

"Generous? Compliment? Flower? Haha…. It seems that you're in the highest stage of your illness." He said smirking.

It took me a while to come back into my senses because hearing him say that in with his annoying smirk really makes me feel weird.

"Okay…okay…. I admit it…I wasn't listening properly, but I'm pretty sure he was talking about that rose." I said defensively.

"God, Polka, you should have seen how stupid you looked." He said teasingly.

"Mr. Hyuuga, do I need to remind you how stupid _you_ looked yesterday?" I asked accusingly.

His playful look vanished as I mentioned that incident about that yucky blue pill. It didn't take me long to regret what I said, because that same painful look he had yesterday at his office, re-surfaced. But I saw him shaking his head as if to get whatever he was thinking out of his head. Creepy….

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled, with his usual poker face. Wow…. Him and his mood swings. I think I should start calling him Mr Mercurial.

After a few seconds, he stood straight and went towards Dr Narumi without bothering to say another word or even bothering to look my way. What's wrong with him?! I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time.

I turned back and saw Hotaru and Tsubasa staring back at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong guys!" I asked, with my usual happy face. Come to think of it, there's something about that Hyuuga that manages to ruin my good mood.

"You know that guy?" Tsubasa asked as if I did a magic trick or something like that.

"Yeah I guess." I said while shrugging.

"Since when?" surprisingly Hotaru asked.

"Wooow, so you guys are friends?!" Misaki joined the conversation out of nowhere even before I could answer to Hotaru's question.

"Since yesterday and of course NOT! We're anything but friends" I almost yelled. Yet, Misaki still looked unconvinced and both she and Tsubasa were grinning widely. Sheesh these people!

"Anyways Mimi, you do know that Dr Narumi was asking what you thought about your illness right?" he asked and I almost chocked myself to death.

 _Well Dr Narumi I think it's a really nice one. I hope you get to have it forever;_ the words I told him echoed in my head.

OMG! It's like I've cursed him….. I had practically told him that I hope he'd get that same illness, forever! Never in a million years would I hope for such a cruel thing…..not even towards an enemy…

Without speaking a word, I marched to the front of the room to where Dr Narumi was. He was reading a paper when I came and apologized to him with all my heart.

"It's okay Mikan-chan…. Natsume-kun already told me. I understand" he said brightly. I stood there dumbstruck. _He told him?!_

"Thank you Dr Narumi" I didn't know what else to say.

"Ohh! I almost forgot! I promised to treat Hotaru to some crabs." I said more to myself. She would have killed me if I forgot my promise since I owe her big time.

"Well that's a good idea Mikan- chan, but I think you should first meet Natsume-kun and help him with his project, don't you think so?" he asked, hearing what I said.

Oh god, how did I forget about that?! Awe…..I wanted to eat with Hotaru so badly! I looked at Dr Narumi's face again only to find him looking at me expectantly.

"Okay" I muttered under my breath and sighed. Today sure is a _long_ day.

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, following and adding this to your favourites XO**

 **newroz :** Ikr?! Anyways, thank you so much! BTW thank you so much for adding me to your favourite authors list as well:D

 **Lovely Demon Heart:** I will….. Thank you for letting me know that you liked it!

 **RavenAcA3:** Glad to hear that you liked it. Thank you! BTW the 'crime' here in the story happens to be; Mikan deliberately not drinking her pill ;)

 **Thank you for reviewing! XDXD**

 **-Niv**


End file.
